Never Leave Me Again
by KirstenCerece
Summary: Her heart broke after the first few tries. He wasn't responding to the adrenaline or shocks. A cry ripped from her throat, echoing throughout the lab and resounding in the mind of everyone witnessing the break down of an emotionless girl. No one would forget that scream of pure despair and loss. One shot Camsten fluff, post summer season finale.


**Another one shot to ease the pain of that last episode. I must admit it is making me feel better and giving me hope that Cameron will pull through. I got some really good feedback from my other one shot 'When Kirsten Hacks Cameron's Security System' which was incredible! I'm glad these short stories are helping my readers as much as they are me. I've already gotten a few requests and I'll start on those as soon as I can.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Never Leave Me Again  
One Shot**

Her heart broke after the first few shocks. He wasn't responding to the adrenaline or shocks. A cry ripped from her throat, echoing throughout the lab and resounding in the mind of everyone witnessing the break down of an emotionless girl. Kirsten, the one who hadn't been bothered by the death of her adoptive father. No one would forget that scream of pure despair and loss, especially Camille and Linus. Kirsten's hands were hovering near his face, wanting to touch him but afraid to all at the same time.

"Cameron! Cameron!" She regretted touching him the moment her hands made contact. His skin was cold from being in the corpse cassette. He felt… The next shock still didn't work and her legs finally gave out. She landed in the floor in a crumpled heap, leaned forward and gasping for air through her sobs. Camille rushed over to her with a large towel and threw it around her shoulders, before collecting her into her arms.

"Why? Why do I lose everyone I care about? I killed my mother and now I killed Cameron!" she wailed. Camille chose not to ask about the comment concerning her mother, instead gently rock Kirsten in an attempt to calm her down. This was almost as painful as holding Linus while he was dying. Another cry escaped Kirsten making Camille wince, and Kirsten's arms wrapped around herself.

Kirsten felt like something in her chest was ripping in half. She had read once that the extreme emotional stress of losing a loved one can cause so much stress on a human's heart that they can literally die of a broken heart. The muscles will temporarily weaken or constrict so tightly that the heart will tear itself apart. Maybe that's what was happening to her, or so she hoped if Cameron never took another breath.

"It hurts Camille, it hurts so bad." Kirsten had slid so she was folded over herself and almost flat against the floor. Camille pulled her back up and into a tight hug, stroking her best friend's hair to try and calm her. Kirsten only sobbed harder in her arms, feeling like the world was ending. She hadn't been this terrified when they were all dying in the lab. She wished the virus had taken her just so that she would have been spared the pain of watching Cameron _die in her arms_ and then stitching him. She hadn't been ready for the sheer amount of emotions Cameron felt around her, or the fact that she literally consumed most of his thoughts.

"Kirsten! Listen!" A heart beat on the monitor. Then another. And another. She almost slipped and fell trying to get up so fast, but luckily Camille caught her and helped her gain her balance. Kirsten grabbed his face, fingers seeking the pulse in his neck. It was there. Not as strong or fast as it should be, but there nonetheless.

"Lets get him to medical, now! Kirsten help us get him onto the gurney!" In a daze Kirsten did as told. Ayo knew that separating her from Cameron would be difficult and not worth the effort, so she might as well just give Kirsten something to do. They wheeled him into the medical bay, one of Ayo's assistants trailing closely with the attached monitors.

"Pass me those new electrodes Kirsten." She did as told, still in a state of disbelief that her world had went from utter despair to pounding relief in a matter of minutes. She had lost Cameron and gotten him back and quite honestly she almost wished she still didn't feel emotions. There was an unwelcome nagging feeling that his heart could give out from the stress, so she shoved it down.

"The blanket on the chair please." Kirsten shook her head, looking on in relief as she handed the blanket over and Ayo tucked it around Cameron.

"He'll be okay Kirsten. His body temperature is low and he'll feel very sore from the shocks, but his heart rate is normal." She released a deep breath and moved forward to check over Cameron one last time. His pulse was back to normal and his skin still felt cold, but at least he didn't feel like a corpse anymore.

~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Clothing for the emotionally distressed girl?" Camille cracked the door open, walking in once Kirsten saw her. Her arms were loaded with Kirsten's clothing, messenger bag, and another blanket.

"Thank you Camille." They both knew the thank you was not just for the clothing, but also for the fact Camille kept Kirsten was completely giving up during those horrible minutes when Cameron's heart wouldn't restart.

"Need help getting out of your cat suit?" Kirsten nodded, turning around so Camille could grab the zipper in the back. Usually Kirsten had one of the lab assistants help, but right now she honestly didn't care who saw her naked. As long as she could stay close to Cameron, and keep an eye on him. She had striped in the middle of the lab earlier after all.

Camille respectfully kept her eyes averted as Kirsten slipped back into her clothes, until Kirsten's quiet confirmation she was done. Camille gave her a smile and pulled out a carton of food from the Chinese restaurant upstairs. Kirsten smiled gratefully and accepted the carton. Stitching made her ravenous and Camille knew it. Camille also knew that Kirsten would starve before she left Cameron's side. Kirsten quickly shoveled down the food, not even really tasting what it was. She could have eaten curry and not noticed.

"Keep an eye on the dork for us, okay? I'll be back in the morning with more food." The door shut softly behind her, sealing Cameron and Kirsten away from the world for a little bit. Sighing in relief, Kirsten began to drag a chair to his bedside until she realized the bed would be more than wide enough for both of them. Plus her body heat would help to maintain his temperature, which would only promote the healing of any damage.

At first she was content to just look at him, watch the rise and fall of his chest, but she longed to hear his heartbeat. Machine's could malfunction, right? After a moment of shifting around, Kirsten ended up with her head resting on his chest and one arm around his waist. He still felt a little cold, but the sound of his heart under her ear reassured her Cameron was fine. Eventually the rhythmic sound of his heartbeat and the warmth surrounding her from the blankets and their combined body heat lulled her to sleep.

~.~.~.~.~.~.

Kirsten woke up at the feeling of fingers running through her hair. The sensation felt nice so she snuggled closer to the source, sighing contentedly. He had no idea how long she stayed in her bubble of bliss, of course.

"Hmm, I fell asleep with my hair up." She had just been thinking out loud, but when the hand stopped she knew she wasn't dreaming. Peeking up at Cameron she was overjoyed to find he was awake, and watching her with curious eyes. A smile curled her lips as Kirsten breathed his name so quietly she wasn't sure she said it out loud.

"I'm fine Cupcake. I promise." She realized his arm had curled around her waist as she shifted to look at him directly.

"Am I hurting you?" Her head was resting on the juncture between his shoulder and collarbone, one hand remaining on his chest directly over his scar.

"No, I'm fine. I'm a little cold though." Kirsten grabbed the extra blanket that had been covering her and spread it over the two of them. Cameron tugged her closer as well, his fingers pressing into her hip.

"Much better, thanks." It was quiet in the room, only the sound of the heart monitor disturbing the silence. The lights in the lab were dimmed even more so than when Kirsten stitched, indicating everyone had went home for the evening. Ayo was staying in another room close by that was furnished for overnight stays.

"So did you get the license plate number?"

"No. The memory was too distorted from your concussion."

"I'm sorry."

"Why? It wasn't your fault."

"Not for that. For injecting myself for nothing. You probably hate me for scaring you like that." She was silent for several minutes, until Cameron's heart began to speed up.

"Cameron, I'm not happy with you but I don't hate you." His heartbeat returned to normal, and a sigh of relief me her ears.

"You can never have even an idea of the terror you put me through. You died in my arms and you could have died for real when I stitched you." He drew soothing circles on her hip, hoping it would calm her down. He could see the beginnings of tears in her brown eyes.

"I just learned I killed my mother and I couldn't live with myself if I killed you too." Cameron winced. He hadn't thought about that when he came up with the plan. All he had been thinking of were ways to find the people who could hurt Kirsten, instead he had unintentionally hurt her.

"I'm so, so sorry Kirsten."

"Just promise me one thing and I'll forgive you."

"What's that?"

"Never leave me again. Especially now that I know how you feel about me." Strong memories pull the stitcher to them, so of course she would see all of his memories that included her. Did she see the one memory he barely remembered?

"I love you, Kirsten. I'll never leave you if I can help it."

"I love you too Dr. Goodkin." he smiled at the nickname. The confession of their love should have felt more profound, or made the Earth shift, but it didn't. It only felt like they were stating what they had already known all along. Why did it take Cameron dying to make them admit the obvious?

"You know I had a nurse who called me Dr. Goodkin when I was in the hospital as a kid."

"She let you walk the halls even though you weren't supposed to. She asked if you were making your rounds."

"So you saw that memory."

"Yes. I'm glad I did. I always saw someone painting nails red, and now I know that it was me painting my Mom's nails while she was in a coma."

"So she would be happy when she woke up. I remember now." Kirsten curled her arms tighter, her face coming closer to Cameron's neck.

"How bizarre is it we met as kids and neither of us remembered until now." Kirsten's voice was muffled from being so close to his skin, her warm breath sending pleasant shocks through his body.

"I remember meeting a little girl, but I couldn't remember her name or what she looked like. If I believed in fate I'd think we were destined to meet."

"As long as I get to stay by your side, I don't care what brought us together."

"As long as we're together forever."

"That's kind of sappy coming from you, Stretch."

"What do you care? You got the girl." They laughed, the sweet sound echoing off the walls. Cameron flipped Kirsten so they were facing each other, and softly kissed her.

"You're right. I did get the girl, and I'll never ever leave her again."

* * *

 **That's all for this one! I hope it was too odd, or fasting moving, or anything like that. Again, if you have any one shot requests please review or PM me your idea! Until next time, please review!**


End file.
